¿Cómo le digo?
by rogue85
Summary: Nuncα antes habíα tenido tanto miedo en su vidα. Ni siquiera la primera vez que le había ocurrido. Pero estα vez, Kagome Higurαshi tenía cierto pαvor de revelar a cierto dαiyokai, de que iban a ser pαdres nuevamente. ¿Cómo se lo diríα? ¿Cómo iríα a tomαrlo el Lord de las tierrαs del Oeste?


Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece de forma alguna, sólo utilizo a los personajes, en tanto que este pequeño relato si es mío.

_**¿Cómo le digo?**_

_Capítulo Único_.

Nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo en su vida. Ni siquiera la primera vez que le había ocurrido.

Kagome Higurashi nunca fue una mujer que le temiera a los cambios.

En su momento no le importó entrar durante casi un año en una aventura en búsqueda de fragmentos de la Shikon No Tama, que la pusieron en peligro una y otra vez.

También se había tragado muchos de sus celos, cuando su primer amor Inuyasha retomó contacto con ese amor del pasado, del cual se suponía, ella era su _reencarnación_.

Y tres años después, tampoco tuvo miedo de dejar a su familia, su vida, su mundo, por la decisión de vivir en el Sengoku.

Al principio, ella creía que lo hacía por Inuyasha, pero definitivamente el destino juega muchas vueltas, y la terminó depositando en los brazos más inesperados e insólitos.

_Sesshomarou_.

¿Cómo empezaron?

Ni Kagome estaba de todo segura como fue que habían empezado y de hecho, ni ahora sabía que es lo realmente tenían.

Sólo que de encuentros sorpresivos por las laderas de los bosques, cuando ella salía junto a Jinenji en búsqueda de plantas medicinales o en sus pequeños viajes al Oeste, cuando realizaba exorcismos, fue que había empezado.

Al principio, el Daiyokai la usó un par de veces para que la miko se encargara de llevarle a Rin, su protegida, que ahora vivía con Kaede, algunos kimonos y otros enseres.

Aducía gruñendo que cuando menos pisara ese sitio lleno de sucios humanos, su divina presencia se vería menos corrompida.

Eso dió pie a más encuentros fortuitos y siempre se daban cuando Inuyasha no estaba con ella.

Kagome sentía que sí no conociera al poderoso demonio, hasta podría decir que la estaba siguiendo.

Siempre aparecía de algún sitio, ya sea sólo para insultarla de pasada o darle los dichosos encargos.

Pero en una ocasión, su "_fortuita aparición_" le salvo la vida, cuando un espantoso youkai asoló una de las aldeas donde ella había ido con Kaede para una de sus tantas purificaciones.

El daiyokai apareció y elimino al monstruo con un sólo latigazo, pulverizando su cuerpo, y de ahí, sacar a la pobre miko que había quedado en la cabaña que se estaba incendiando.

Si Kagome seguía pensando que todo era extraño, lo fue aún más, cuando el temible Daiyokai, al sacarla en brazos, en vez de ponerla en el suelo con los demás aldeanos junto con la asustada Kaede, no la soltó y se la llevo de allí.

_Lejos de allí_, en realidad.

En un pequeño lago que estaba en el medio del bosque que estaba más allá de la aldea.

La puso en el suelo y luego, se volteó.

—Límpiate.

Kagome, quién de por sí estaba asustada, no sólo por el reciente ataque, sino por la actitud extraña de su _"cuñado"._

Como ella seguía sentada en el suelo, mirándolo extrañada como queriendo balbucear algo extraño.

Él volvió a voltearse y dijo.

— ¡Estás sucia! Límpiate, que tengo que darte un encargo para Rin, y con esos harapos, vas a llenarlo de tu insoportable olor.

— ¿Eh?— Kagome pareció reaccionar y se puso de pie.

Era cierto que el humo había estropeado sus ropas de miko, pero aquel sujeto no tenía ningún derecho de decirle algo así; ¿Qué demonios se creía ese tonto?

—Oye, te agradezco que me hayas salvado, pero eso no te da derecho a insultarme de esta forma—grito la chica.

—Mph—fue todo el bufido que lanzo el poderoso demonio antes de caminar hacia un árbol cercano y recostarse allí, sin perder de vista a la enfadada miko.

Kagome se cansó de retarlo, cuando sintió que algunas gotas le salpicaron las ropas, gracias al viento sureño que hizo que el lago se moviera en pequeñas olas cuyas gotas cayeron en su ropa y su cuerpo.

La sensación del agua fría sobre su cuerpo caliente y sudoroso le hizo percatarse que en verdad ese baño no le vendría tan mal.

Suspiró resignada.

El tonto de Sesshomarou tenía razón. Olía mal.

Iba a empezar a desprenderse el obi que anudaba su traje, cuando de repente se percató que unos brillantes ojos ámbar brillaban apoyados en aquel árbol.

— ¡Oye! Vete de aquí o no podré tomar el baño…

El demonio resopló un bufido molesto pero no se movió.

Ella volvió a quejarse y él no tuvo más remedio que recostarse del otro lado del tronco.

Desde ya todo era raro; ¿Qué hacia ese poderoso y orgulloso daiyokai haciéndole caso a esa humana?

Para empezar, ¿Qué se suponía que hacía ahí? solo estaba de pasada ¿no?, ¿qué rayos estaba esperando?

Sin embargo, no se movió de allí, y le dio un susto de mil demonios a Kagome que estaba sumergida en el agua hasta los hombros, cuando le habló de repente con su potente voz.

— ¿Dónde está el imbécil de Inuyasha? ¿Acaso eres más tonta de lo que lo que pensaba? Es época de ataque de yokais y muchos andan sueltos y una inútil como tú, no puede andar sola…aunque… ¿Qué podría esperar de una humana insulsa como tú, que acepto ser mujer de un Hanyo?

Kagome tuvo un acceso de ira y sin pensarlo, se levantó de repente de donde estaba sumergida y contestar eso.

—No hables así de Inuyasha, él está en distintas misiones justamente para destruir esos yokais que asolan en esta época, y yo también tengo que hacer lo mismo; ¿crees que me quedaría quieta viendo a alguien sufrir ante mis ojos sin hacer nada?

El daiyokai volteó un poco su cabeza, y vio en la suave penumbra el cuerpo marfilado y mojado de la mujer.

—Humanos— masculló.

Pero por algún motivo, no pudo apartar su vista de la figura que se erguía sobre el agua.

Aunque quisiese, no pudo y sólo cuando Kagome se percató de que estaba totalmente desnuda hablándole sin pudor, pareció despertar y volvió a entrar inmediatamente al agua.

Fue el primer contacto extrañamente íntimo que tuvieron.

Se supone que fue el punto de partida de muchas situaciones, hasta que las cosas se volvieron insufribles en la relación que Kagome sostenía con Inuyasha.

El hanyo tenía la increíble habilidad de poner en jaque cualquier atisbo de confianza y seguridad.

Había empezado a celarla por la "_extraña" _ amistad que tenía con su maldito medio hermano.

El muy idiota venía a menudo y el hanyo podía olerlo.

Y cuando reconoció ese mismo olor en Kagome, estallo en rabia, porque eso quería decir que ella solía ver al daiyokai y nunca se lo había contado.

¿Porque ocultar algo así?

Kagome creyó que el amor y el cariño que le tenía, y que justamente la hicieron regresar a ésta era extraña, eran suficientes.

Tuvieron que pasar varias lunas, lágrimas, celos y coraje contenido, ante el reclamo de Kagome de que quería casarse y ponerle un nombre a esa relación.

Pero se topó con la barrera de inmadurez y esa faceta egoísta del ser que ella creía amar.

_¡Estúpido InuYasha!_

Aunque su oficial "_ruptura_" se suscitó al día siguiente de ocurrir algo que no esperaba; ¿o quizá sí?

Estaba enfadada consigo misma y con toda la mala situación en la que se encontraba.

Estaba sola en su cabaña porque Inuyasha había viajado horas antes con el monje Miroku a otra aldea.

Hasta que un viento familiar, abrió las cortinas de la entrada a su cabaña.

— ¿Sesshomaru?

— ¿Podrías dejar de llorar?; por culpa de tu llanto, mis oídos están entumecidos, porque puedo oírlo desde más allá del bosque—dijo él.

Kagome resopló sin enojo.

Ya lo conocía y sabía que el daiyokai era lo que podría decirse "_un amigo_" y si bien, aunque sólo pasare a burlarse de ella o insultarla, siempre venía.

Nunca dejó de hacerlo.

Estaba siempre merodeando cerca de ella.

Y cuando lo hacía, Kagome se la pasaba hablando de sus recuerdos de la otra época, de sus problemas cotidianos en ésta era.

Ella siempre tenía algo que contar, era evidente que esa mujer necesitaba ser escuchada.

La oía cuando recordaba su pasado que a veces añoraba, su presente dudoso y su futuro incierto.

Él nunca se fue, aunque mascullara que eran patéticos problemas humanos, se quedaba junto a la miko.

Mas en estos tiempos, donde pasaba mucho tiempo sola, por las misiones de su compañero.

Kagome nunca llegó a saber que el Daiyokai se quedaba cerca de su cabaña para velar su sueño, aunque eso ni el mismo se lo admitiría a sí mismo, y solo se bufaba con que estaba de camino.

Sin embargo esa noche apareció en la cabaña, porque el olor salino de las lágrimas y el ruido del llanto de Kagome no lo dejaban estar tranquilo.

Lo percibió desde lejos, y sin entender exactamente porque le molestaba ese olor de tristeza.

El olor de tristeza en esa mujer en particular.

De pronto y casi sin darse cuenta, estaban caminando hacia el bosque y cuando llegaron a un claro, Sesshomarou señaló el cielo apuntando con su dedo.

—Mujer…mientras tú te regodeas en tus tontos problemas, del cual solo tú eres culpable por cierto, por tu inmensa cobardía para hacer las cosas; ¿ves esas aves youkais que están migrando?

Kagome asintió, mientras se tragaba un sollozo.

Él sabía, eso quería decir que todas esas letanías que ella le contaba y él fingía no oír, en verdad…él sí solía oírla.

—Esas aves migran cada vez que el territorio donde se asientan, pierde el nivel de altura que necesitan para alimentarse, y simplemente, dejando atrás todo, salen de ese lugar, buscando otro refugio que les pueda cobijar.

Kagome lo observo extrañada; ¿Qué mierda tenía que ver ella con eso?

El daiyokai no dudó en respondérselo al ver su cara de tonta.

—A lo que quiero llegar es que, hasta esas estúpidas aves son capaces de discernir lo que van a hacer en sus malditas vidas, dejando atrás lo que las hace miserables. A ti, te hace miserable el estar con un hanyou inútil y no quieres admitirlo. Aunque no me extraña, eres una mujer que no piensa mucho acerca de sus propios actos…

—Sesshomaru… acaso… ¿te estás preocupando por mí?

El poderoso demonio lanzó un bufido.

—Mujer, eres la miko que vive cerca de mis dominios, y en éste estado, pronto iras perdiendo la cordura, la poca que te queda, y un día, terminaras echándome una flecha espiritual con tus descuidos. Eso es todo, así que no pongas nombre a lo que estoy haciendo.

Ella no dejó de mirarlo, no cesó su mirada castaña sobre aquel que no era, se suponía, una pizca de humano…pero que en sólo segundos le estaba dando una lección que sus propios sentimientos se habían negado a sacar a flote.

Ella estaba en el lugar incorrecto…con la persona incorrecta.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves, mujer?

Kagome se sonrojó, pero no aparto su mirada y el daiyokai tampoco pudo hacerlo con su propia mirada.

—Sesshomarou…tus ojos no son ámbar…son como _miel congelada._

Ahí estaba. Finalmente lo dijo.

Llámese destino, coincidencia o hilos rojos que se cosían sin fundamento alguno, lo que ocurrió a continuación marcó para siempre la vida de Kagome.

Ese acercamiento viral, casi desesperante, con un aire notablemente templado alrededor los llevó a unir sus labios de manera imprevista y sin saber exactamente quién se acercó primero.

Ya estaba hecho y no habría vuelta atrás.

Con Sesshomarou no existían juegos. Él llevaba tiempo con ésta extraña confusión al solo percibir el aroma de esa mujer venida de otro tiempo.

Había ocurrido apenas había vuelto a esta era, hace casi año y medio.

Y aquí el resultado final.

Sobre la hierba, esbozados de sudor y locura contenida, sin pizca de culpa, entregándose al placer más mundano y primitivo.

Kagome tenía la mente en blanco.

Antes, hacer esto, incluso con Inuyasha era impensable.

Ahora simplemente era algo que necesitaba y debía hacer. El daiyokai no tuvo contemplaciones con ella.

En su fuero interno ya llevaba tiempo eligiéndola.

Y lo hizo.

Esa noche de luna menguante, Kagome perdió su virginidad y Sesshomarou había hecho algo que nunca imagino hacer con mujer alguna, ni siquiera a otra de su misma especie: hacerle la marca de los InuGami.

Eso fue el inicio de todo.

Un comienzo extraño, porque al día siguiente, él volvió a llevársela a la aldea.

No le dió palabras de cariño ni aliento.

—Deshazte de InuYasha— alcanzó a decirle sin dejarle tiempo a ella de responder nada.

* * *

><p>Lo que vino fueron momentos muy difíciles para Kagome,porque tenía que hacer frente a algo impensable en algún momento para ella.<p>

¿Cuántas veces habrá soñado con tener hijos con InuYasha y vivir el resto de la vida de ella, _criándolos_?

Sus sueños de mujer se habían visto frustrados.

La reacción de furia inicial de InuYasha, quien huyó hacia el bosque después de la confesión de quién se suponía era la persona que lo amaba y la evidencia física que le llego al sensible olfato del hanyou, y después, su reaparición con una actitud distinta.

El hanyou seguramente había llegado a la conclusión, después de toda la rabia, de que sí en verdad amaba a Kagome, debía dejarla tener la felicidad que él, extrañamente no podía dársela personalmente.

Debía dejarla ir, no podía condenarla a esperar algo que no sabía si alguna vez podría darle.

Aunque la amaba, su naturaleza seguía siendo inmadura para satisfacer las necesidades de una mujer como ella.

La nobleza del corazón del hanyou predominó esta vez.

No en vano, fue la mismísima Kagome quién le había enseñado a sacar de sí, los mejores sentimientos.

Gracias a ella, era el hombre que era ahora.

Por tanto, no sería egoísta.

La dejaría emprender ese vuelo, aunque le doliera.

Tuvieron un rompimiento amigable.

Ellos se querían muchísimo, no en vano, ambos habían nacido para conocerse.

—Sólo déjame pedirte un último favor— murmuró InuYasha.

Ella asintió.

Su mejor amigo se acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos, casi apretándola, para luego distanciarse un poco y posar sus labios sobre los de Kagome en un corto y suave encuentro.

—Dile a ese imbécil que no crea que me voy a desaparecer de tu vida, yo juré una vez que iba a protegerte con mi propia vida, si era necesario….y eso no va a cambiar.

Kagome sonrió.

Había roto con InuYasha, es cierto… pero él era el ser que más la conocía en el mundo, y el mejor amigo que había llegado a tener jamás.

Eso no cambiaría.

_Nunca._

* * *

><p>Tuvieron que pasar algunas semanas, cuando Kagome, quién ayudaba a Miroku e InuYasha en una misión en un templo, que se había visto infestado por un demonio sellado, que tuvo el primer síntoma y que fue confirmatorio de lo que InuYasha ya sospechaba.<p>

_Estaba embarazada_.

¡Dios mío! Era cierto que había roto con InuYasha porque el Daiyokai la había marcado, pero era verdad que Sesshomarou no había regresado desde aquella mañana cuando la había dejado en la aldea.

¿Se suponía que tenían algo? ¿O sólo eran ideas suyas?

* * *

><p>Esa noche, cuando regreso a la cabaña de Kaede, donde vivía ahora con la anciana y Rin, desde que había dejado la que compartía con InuYasha.<p>

Estaba apenada, y ni siquiera la cena de celebración que organizaron Miroku, Sango e InuYasha lograron sacarla de eso.

Era cierto.

Iba a ser madre.

¿Pero nuevamente había elegido mal?

Sólo la palmadita de InuYasha, cuando la dejó en la cabaña de Kaede le dio ánimo.

—No estás sola,Kagome. Nosotros estamos contigo.

* * *

><p>De hecho, ya se estaba recostando para dormir en el bonito futón que Kaede le había asignado y que tenía un primoroso bordado hecho por Rin, cuando sintió una ventisca en el rostro…y con él, una presencia.<p>

Ella llevaba tiempo sin percibirlo, pero era ese aura inconfundible.

Con cuidado de no despertar a las otras dos mujeres, salió para afuera colocándose una manta sobre la yukata, para protegerse de la brisa nocturna.

Camino sólo unos pasos y ahí lo vio.

Estaba recostado en el árbol de cerezos de Kaede, con los brazos cruzados, pero sus ojos de "_miel congelada_" la veían fijamente.

—Sesshomarou— le dijo en un suave murmullo, casi a punto de sollozar como viendo un fantasma.

Él se acercó y por un instante, a Kagome le pareció le iba a faltar el aire.

Sólo se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la petrificada mujer, y cuando bajó su mirada a su vientre, aún plano, Kagome tuvo un ápice de susto.

—Yo...— alcanzó a balbucear ella, como buscando las palabras adecuadas que no podía hallar.

Él levanto su mirada hacia la de ella.

—Lo reconozco. Llevará mi nombre— dijo con su módulo de voz habitual.

Eso fue suficiente para Kagome. Porque conociéndolo; ¿Qué más podría esperar que dijera?

No se contuvo y se arrojó a sus brazos, y él tampoco hizo atisbos de apartarla, aunque no correspondió ese abrazo, como ella hubiese querido.

Pero no la apartó. Y eso era suficiente.

Solo el viento trajo a los oídos de Kagome el lento murmullo que él hizo:

—Mujer...

* * *

><p>Kagome pensaba en todas esas cosas mientras observaba a su hijo Sesshomarou.<p>

Solo cuando InuYasha, que jugaba con el pequeño hanyou de dos años, la trajo a la realidad.

— ¿¡Qué tanto sueñas despierta, tonta!?

Ella sonrió.

Era cierto, la primera vez que hizo saber a Sesshomarou que iba a tener un hijo suyo, no hizo falta mucha palabrería.

Porque ahora, tenía la certeza de estar embarazada de nuevo.

Pero ahora tenía mucho miedo y no sabía exactamente porque.

La naturaleza de su relación con el Daiyokai era tan extraña como la naturaleza del ser que suponía era algo así como ¿su compañero?

Recordaba que apenas había nacido su hijo, el daiyokai la había obligado a dejar la casa de Kaede y marcharse a una cabaña en el punto intermedio entre los dominios del demonio y la de la aldea donde vivían sus amigos.

Desde que ella se mudó, no volvieron a pasar noches separados, porque aunque él se ausentaba durante el día, siempre regresaba cuando caía la luna.

Sonrió al recordar su primera impresión al ver al niño.

—Haz callar a ese endemoniado niño. Llora demasiado. Un rasgo débil y puramente humano que obviamente sacó de ti.

Pero aun así, lo cargó en sus brazos, según sus propias palabras "_para asegurarse que no tuviera el peso de un enclenque_".

Fueron momentos lindos. Aunque extraños.

Él _volvió a tomarla_, una noche, casi 60 lunas después del nacimiento del pequeño Sesshomarou.

Desde esa noche y casi todas en adelante.

Los únicos instantes donde a él se le escapaba un débil susurro.

—Kagome…

* * *

><p>Kagome volvió a suspirar de camino a su cabaña. Iba sola porque su hijo se había quedado con el tío InuYasha.<p>

El sol aún estaba alto y ella venia para preparar el almuerzo para su pequeño.

El miedo que tenia de contarle a Sesshomarou de que iban a tener otro hijo, no tenía mucho fundamento, pero aún así estaba sumida a esa emoción.

No era que no supiera que algo así no saliera después de pasar casi todas las noches sin ropa.

Pero nunca habían hablado de más descendencia.

¡Diablos! Ni siquiera estaban casados. Y dudaba que él creyera en esas costumbres.

Además estaba el asunto de sus ausencias durante el día y algunas noches también.

Estaba tan ensimismada en eso que ni se dió cuenta que su imponente compañero estaba parado justo frente a sus narices, causándole un susto de muerte.

—Prepárame algo de comer.

Ella tragó saliva y él arqueó la ceja.

— ¿Has oído?— bufó él.

Ella simplemente dejó salir a bocajarro lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero para el cual había preparado todo un discurso previo.

—Estoy esperando un hijo.

_Silencio sepulcral_.

Kagome volvió a tragar saliva.

— ¿No te alegra la noticia?— no sabía exactamente qué decir.

Silencio nuevamente y la mirada impasible del daiyokai, hasta que lanzó un bufido e hizo un ademán de voltearse para entrar a la cabaña.

—_Me alegrara sí no se convierte en un vago_, como tu otro hijo—aunque sus ojos brillaban más que hace un momento—. Anda, mujer ven a prepararme algo de comer.

Eso fue suficiente para ella.

No necesitaba más palabras suyas, para saber que Sesshomarou había tomado a bien la noticia.

* * *

><p>Ya dentro de la cabaña, mientras ella le servía el guisado de lentejas, que preparó canturreando y cuando se disponía a dejarle espacio para que almorzara tranquilo, algo fuerte y cálido le sostuvo la muñeca.<p>

—Quédate y come conmigo…Cuéntame las tonterías que has hecho hoy.

Eso era todo lo dulce que podría ser, pero era todo lo que ella necesitaba para ir con gusto hacia la cocina a buscar un plato extra.

Antes de irse, volvió a oír la impasible voz de su compañero.

—Es otro varón. Ya lo sabía; ¿Por quién me tomabas? Pude oler eso desde el primer día. Si querías saber si estabas preñada me lo debías haber preguntado.

— ¿Lo sabias? ¿Y porque no me los habías dicho?— espetó Kagome cuando bajaba su plato tomando asiento sobre los tatamis que servían para sentarse sobre las rodillas.

—Como dije…no habías preguntado.

—Vaya y… ¿cómo se supone que sepa que debiera preguntarte eso?

Él no respondió.

Ella sonrió de igual modo.

Cuando terminaron el almuerzo y Kagome hubo recogido los platos, su compañero se había echado sobre los almohadones apoyando su espalda y cruzando sus brazos.

—Ven— llamó él entrecerrando sus ojos.

Ella sabía que él estaba teniendo uno de sus accesos de extraña intimidad y más que nada porque el niño no estaba cerca.

No iba a desaprovecharlo. Después de todo, iban a ser padres nuevamente.

Kagome se apoyó en el hombro del Daiyokai, y él pronto le pasó un brazo sobre el hombro a ella.

—Solo esta vez, te dejare colocarle el nombre que quieras al mocoso que esperas — y luego bajando su vista en ella —. Espero que no sea tan llorón como el otro.

Kagome no resistió abrazarlo y hundir su cara en su pecho, apretando los ropajes de su compañero.

— ¿Te iras de viaje nuevamente?— y el inconfundible aroma salino de una lágrima que venía de esa mujer se posó sobre su olfato, a pesar de que ella quiso ocultarlo.

Sesshomaru suspiró apretando un poco el hombro de Kagome.

—No… por un tiempo me quedaré a descansar por aquí, así que tú y tu hijo deben intentar hacer el menos barullo posible.

Kagome dejó de lagrimear sorprendida.

En el lenguaje de su compañero, eso significaba que se quedaría con ellos. Quizá hasta se quedase a presenciar el nacimiento del niño.

Era todo el remedio que ella necesitaba.

Eso, y oír de vez en cuando, un suave murmullo en sus oídos.

—_Kagome_…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin capitulo único<strong>.

Notas finales:

Mi agradecimiento infinito a mi beta reader, Paula Lunática.

Jo, sin ella no podría haber escrito nada hoy. Te adoro, genialosa.

Bueno, como habrán visto es mi primer fic propio en este fandom y debo decirles que tengo planeado un pequeño capítulo de continuación.

Estoy muy feliz de que me regalen su tiempo de leer esto y lo estaré aún más si me dicen que les pareció.

Los quiero un montón.

Paola.


End file.
